Reflejo apocalíptico
by Inannah
Summary: Alfred sabe. Sabe de la misma maldita pesadilla que lo acosa desde que lo ha conocido. Como un recuerdo. Un vago pero a la vez fuerte recuerdo. El último recuerdo.


**Autora**: Quise hacerlo. Es la simple idea que nace de mi cabeza. Razones tengo muchas. Lo bueno es que ninguna de las otras historias que estoy haciendo son como esta, tan angustiantes.

**Disclaimer**: H.H (Y no. No es una especie rara de emoticón)

**Advertencias**: Dos universos, una viñeta. Una especie de Tragedia.

-x-

Las bombas resuenan tocando tierra y haciéndola temblar, como golpes a la puerta del infierno. El cielo rojo y de oscuras nubes se ve tan frío y muerto como el suelo donde está. No corre viento, no corre nada. Tal vez ni siquiera corra oxígeno para mantener la vida.

Están todos muertos. Todo su pueblo, todas las mujeres, todos los niños, toda la vida. Y no sólo la de él sino la de todos los demás.

Todos los países están muriendo, matándose sin misericordia, sin respeto. Olvidando recuerdos, sueños, sentimientos, lazos. Volviéndose simples soldados más poderosos y resistentes que cualquier arma. Destrozándose a si mismos en un sacrificio que nunca quisieron.

Se apronta a correr para encontrarlo. Lo necesita, necesita verlo. Necesita creer que sigue vivo. Vivo como los pocos que quedan. Su sangre mancha la tierra de las calles de lo que alguna vez fue New York, la grandiosa y viva New York. Corre cojeando, la pierna quemada le duele horrores y siente que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar. Pero no importa, necesita verlo. Necesita encontrarlo. Necesita creer que su corazón sigue latiendo al contrario de sus tierras.

Corre por las calles llenas de cadáveres, puede ver de reojo a lo que figura ser un niño, abrazando algo que parece haber sido su madre, ambos calcinados. Asesinados por la bomba que lanzó el bastardo. El maldito bastardo de Iván.

Primero fueron Italia, luego España… el estúpido del barbón les siguió hasta hace poco como también lo hizo el fuerte y fornido Alemania…

Todos y cada uno de ellos muertos. Con sus tierras negras y destrozadas.

Es el fin. Todos los que quedan vivos lo saben. Así que a veces se pregunta porque demonios sigue permaneciendo terco en luchar por la vida. Las gruesas mandíbulas del lobo lo tragarán hambrientas de cualquier manera.

No.

No puede dejarse morir. No puede morir. No ahora que tiene una razón para seguir con vida, piensa mientras observa el incipiente bulto en su estómago.

Comienza a correr con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedan hasta que por fin puede detenerse aliviado.

Estados Unidos está delante de él, tratando de sacar a un niño todavía vivo, de los escombros.

— ¡América! — El aludido voltea a verle y le sonríe con alivio. Se apura en levantar el grueso y gigante pedazo de concreto y saca al pequeño de no más ocho años. Lo mira y su rostro se apaga.

Llegó demasiado tarde.

— Otro más muerto— Susurra apagado. Inglaterra se acerca tambaleante hasta él y cuando siente que perderá el equilibrio una mano le toma. El azul oscuro y apagado lo observa con una preocupación pura— ¿Estás bien?

— Dentro de lo posible— Todavía puede usar una pizca de su sarcasmo. Estados Unidos se ríe silenciosamente.

Inglaterra será Inglaterra en cualquier lugar.

Luego mira al cielo con terror tras percatarse de una sombra sobre ellos.

Inglaterra hace lo mismo y se sorprende al ver una gigantesca cápsula metálica ir en caída libre directo a tierra.

No.

No…

Se miran con terror.

Una bomba nuclear.

Se abrazan desesperados, tal sea su fuerza que hicieran los intentos de unirse y fusionarse. Inglaterra cierra sus ojos y las lágrimas luchan por aflorar. Estados Unidos a duras penas le intenta consolar con su mano buena.

Van a morir.

— No… te preocupes… vamos a salir de esta— Y sonríe con agotamiento mientras intenta inútilmente secarle esas dolorosas y frías lágrimas a quien siempre, a pesar de todas las cosas que hayan sucedido, amó.

— No digas estupideces. Sabes que…— comenzó a sollozar pensando en la forma de vida dentro de su cuerpo. Demonios, demonios…— Alfred… Alfred… no te lo había dicho antes pero…

Mira su estómago, tratando de traspasar la carne y ver al bebé que descansa adentro. Los ojos del americano se abren presas del horror.

Antes de que puedan decir algo, el metal choca con el suelo infértil y la bomba expansiva de energía se abalanza sobre ellos. Dentro del abrazo y sin ser permitidos de hablar, la energía comienza a abrasar a Alfred para la horror del todavía vivo Inglaterra.

No…

No…

_Está muriendo…_

Siguen con sus manos entrelazadas mientras su fin los toma y la muerte los ahoga. _A los tres_.

-x-

Despierta sobresaltado. Se reincorpora con el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho y con el pito en sus oídos que lo marea. Pero eso no importa, nada de eso importa. Con una mano, busca desesperado el cuerpo a su lado. Que no sea una ilusión, que no sea una ilusión, que no sea…

Un angustioso alivio lo recorre al encontrarlo. Duerme tranquilamente como un niño. Suspira y su pulso vuelve a la normalidad.

Todo fue una pesadilla.

— ¿Arthur? — Suena una voz adormilada. Alfred se ha despertado por todo el movimiento que hay en la cama. Arthur lo mira unos segundos con los ojos verdes refulgiendo aterrados. Alfred al instante lo entiende y se sienta para abrazarlo— Oh vamos, viejo, fue una pesadilla. Una simple pesadilla. Estoy aquí… Estamos aquí…

Alfred sabe. Sabe de la misma maldita pesadilla que lo acosa desde que lo ha conocido. Como un recuerdo. Un vago pero a la vez fuerte recuerdo.

_El último recuerdo._

Arthur se aferra al pecho del contrario, queriendo hundirse en su pecho y olvidar aquella sensación horrorosa que lo poseyó al creer que no existía. Al confundir la realidad con la pesadilla y creerlo muerto.

Alfred lo consoló con dulzura.

— Todo va a estar bien, no dejaré que nada te pase… fue una pesadilla… estoy aquí, amor… estoy aquí— Susurra a su oído infundiéndole el calor que necesita para olvidar.

— Pero es tan real… Alfred, es tan real…— Murmura mientras sus manos se aprietan a los musculosos y fuertes brazos del contrario.

— Real soy yo, que estoy aquí— Le sonríe y le besa la cabeza. Suspira y lo protege aún más con sus brazos, tratando de alejar todas las quimeras que torturan al contrario— Además… si eso acaso hubiera pasado… Sabes que te amé y te seguiré amando Arthur.

_Inglaterra_.

Arthur asintió pero un vago y electrificante recuerdo atacó su cabeza.

_Una mano enguantada sosteniendo la suya. Con su típica chaqueta de aviador le sonríe brillante mientras lo aprieta más a su cuerpo. Sonríe. Sonríe luminoso, tan fuerte como el sol del amanecer que están viendo._

"_Te amaré por siempre, Inglaterra"_

Arthur sonríe con cansancio y se aleja. Su rostro agotado y sudoroso.

Alfred por primera vez siente el flash de una imagen rápida e imprecisa como una fotografía sacada velozmente.

_Los ojos verdes sonriéndole a pesar de que los labios quisieran lo contrario._

"_Yo también, América"_

_._

**Notas**: Abrazar y abrasar no es lo mismo :D


End file.
